It's so wrong
by Riinuka
Summary: Well, after terrorizing Kagome's time, a sugar-high Naraku takes his sights on...you'll have to find out! THIS IS THE LAST CAHPTER, PEOPLE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. are not my property, and if they ever became mine, you would never see any of them again. All would be locked in my room, except Jaken and Kikyo, because I hate them. You can all can have them, but I expect they won't survive long out there in the hands of devoted Inuyasha fans...(this disclaimer will last for the whole stroy, if you forget, come back here)

Riinuka: Well, I have another story, Together, going right now,(has 3 chapters) but I'm debating whether to end it or keep going. Read that one, too, and give me a hint. It's a Rin/Sess fic...

Rydel: YO! WHAT'S UP, EVERYBODY!

Riinuka: And, if you want to know who this is, (^), read my other story, at the beginning of Chapter 3.

Rydel: MONKEYS...POTATO CHIPS...SAN FRANSISCO!*sticks a bunch of paper-clips in her mouth, shooting them like a machine-gun*

Riinuka: -_-; um, yeah. Well, here it is, as I promised, Naraku gets on a sugar-high!

Chapter 1: The Day Things Went Wrong

Kagome jumped into the well, the Shikon jewel tugging her through time. She landed lightly on the bottom, five-hundred years in the past.

"Wow, I haven't been here in five days...Inuyasha must be having a cow right now..." she thought, looking up at the sky above her. "But, I did have my exams, and I needed to study."

"KAGOME!" a voice shouted, from above her head. She looked up, to see Shippo fall onto her face, knocking her over.

"Kagome, I missed you sooooooooooooooo much!" the kitsune sqeaked, almost choking her to death with a bear-hug.

"I- missed you too, now- could ya let me breathe here?" she asked, removing him gently. "Hey, I brought you something, it's here in my bag. Let me find it..." she said, rustling around.

"Hey, Kagome! Get up here, we have to leave!" another voice called. Inuyasha was peeking over the edge of the well, glaring at them sitting on the bottom. He jumped down, and proceeded to pick up Kagome, Shippo, and the bag. He jumped out of the well, and dropped them onto the ground.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, as all of the contents came falling out of the bag. "Now look what you did!" she shouted, glaring at him.

"Well, put them back in, and come on!" he snapped back, turning to leave. Shippo stood up, and dusted his tail off.

"Shippo, guess what I have..." Kagome said, taking something from behind her back. It was two bags of assorted candies, one of which Shippo promptly snatched.

"Yay! Thank you so much, Kagome onee-chan!" Shippo squealed, running off with the bag. Kagome set the other bag of candy down, and proceeded to repack her bag.

"KAGOME!" WE ARE LEAVING, SO IF YOU ARE COMING, YOU'D BETTER HURRY AND CATCH UP!" Inuyasha called, walking away with Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Kagome jumped up and ran after them, the bag of candy left laying on the ground.

Naraku crept closer to where the miko's reincarnation was, his baboon pelt rustling slightly in the wind. He had sealed his presence, so she wouldn't detect him. Suddenly, the hanyou's voice called out, drawing her away. His chance ruined, he crept to where a strange object lay on the ground.

"Hm, the girl left this behind..." he said, picking it up. The plastic rustled in his hand, startling him into dropping it. "What sort of material is this? It is light like silk, yet hard and resistant, like wood..." he mumbled, prodding it with his foot. A smell rose up to greet him, from the candy inside of the bag. "Hm... what is that smell...enticing scent..." he murmured, taking the bag. He placed it inside the pelt, and made his way back to the castle which he took refuge in.

Riinuka: Ha, cliffie!

Rydel: THAT AIN'T NO CLIFFIE, EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

Riinuka: Well, to me it's a cliffie. SO SHUT UP!

Rydel: *whispers* well, it still isn't a cliffie

Riinuka:*holds up a bottle of air freshener* Hey, why don't we spray this in front of your nose, and see if you can still you your sense of smell afterwards...*shakes can menacingly*

Rydel:AAAAAAA! EVIL CLEAN SCENT! MUST...PRESERVE...SENSE OF SMELL!*backs away slowly, using half of a broken plate as a shield* Don't, or...I'll sing the Macarena and blow cheese out of my ears!

Riinuka: *throws the can, the can rolls towards Rydel*

Rydel: AGGHHHH! *Brings out a machine gun, madly shoots the can into little bits* There, now you're outta ammo, little missie!

Riinuka:*holds up a economic size box of air freshener cans* Oh, yeah?

Rydel: o_O; *runs away*

Riinuka: throws the box after her, listens to the scream as the cans go off...

Rydel:*snickers, has just come back from getting hit by the air fresheners*

Riinuka: ~_~*(mad face)*takes Rydel, and knocks her unconscious. Puts her in a box, addressed to Mongolia. Mails the package*

Riinuka:Well, that takes care of that.. Please, review my story. And, if you haven't already, read my other fic, Together. YOU HAVE TO FIND IT BY CLICKING ON MY PEN NAME ON THE STORY PAGE, IT WON"T COME UP IN A SEARCH! It's a Rin/Sess fic, rated R. But, that's only cause of some lemon stuff, tell me if I should make a PG-13 version of Together. I REALLY appreciate reviews, review...THEY ARE THE ONLY WAY TO KEEP ME FROM DELETING MY STORIES!

Riinuka:*giggles* Ja ne, everyone!


	2. The effects of candysorry it's so short

If you want a disclaimer, look back at the 1st chapter…

Riinuka: Well, hey everyone! How's it going? I just got a letter from Rydel in Mongolia, she's doing fine.

*Kodoku walks up to Riinuka, sleepily puts his arm around her.*

Kodoku: Hey koishii…

Rydel: *appear* hey, where was he last night?…*points at Kodoku*

Riinuka:…..*blush*

Kodoku: well,….um….

Rydel: never mind, I don't think I wanna know…*snickers*

Riinuka: *picks up a kitchen sink, promptly throws it at Rydel*

Rydel: *impact* OWWWWWWWW! (hey, my word processor didn't say that the word "OWWWWWW!" wasn't a word….strange…) (ramble -_-;)

Kodoku: *chuckles* Hey, your going to hurt her one day, you might want to be a little kinder…*squeezes her*

Riinuka: Naw, she'll be alright, she will probably appear to bug us in a few minutes…

Oh! Right, the story! Got a little sidetracked there…

**Chapter 2: The Wonders of Candy**

Naraku ventured into the castle, clutching the bag of candy tightly. He quickly receded into his room, to figure out what was in the bag.

"Hm…what could be in the bag I wonder….such an enticing scent…" he said, pulling out a dagger from under his futon.

He sliced the plastic, and the smell of semi-melted chocolate overwhelmed him. "…hm…such a sweet smell…" he commented, taking a piece tentatively. He bit a chunk off, savoring the intense flavor.

**Five hours later**

"Lord Naraku…" called Kanna. She had come to check on the imitation tono, she felt his long absence was a little strange.

Opening the door, she gasped in surprise, almost dropping her mirror. Naraku was on the floor, surrounded by candy wrappers. He looked up at her, an unusually bright twinkle in his eyes. "WhyhelloKannanicetoseeyou,wherehaveyoubeen,where'sKagura,haveyouhadsomeofthiscandy,it'sreallygood…" he said, spewing out words a mile a minute.

(Why hello Kanna nice to see you, where have you been, where's Kagura, have you had some of this candy, it's really good…) (-_-; heh, M-word didn't count that wrong either.)

Kanna stared, taken aback by her Lord's sudden outburst. She could barely make out what he was saying, and couldn't understand what was wrong with him.

"Kagura! Fetch a bucket of water, quickly! I think a youkai has possessed Lord Naraku!" she shouted, running off.

She ran back a few minutes later, and dumped a bucket full of water on his head. He just sat there, grinning broadly.

"Hey Kanna, what did you do that for?" asked Kohaku, who had just walked in.

"Kohaku! Eat some of this! Naraku said, jamming a bunch of candy into the kid's mouth. "Kagura, Kanna, have some, too!"

**1 hour later**

Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, and Naraku are running all over the palace, on an extreme sugar high. A guard comes up to them, panting from chasing the four around.

"My lord…a visitor…" the guard said, and walked off.

"Weasels!" Kohaku shouted, before collapsing from the burden of one pound of chocolate working on his brain.

Hah, cliffie….who's at the door? Keep up with the story to find out… Hey, sorry for the short chapter, I have a deadline on the computer….

Rydel:*walks up* What's u-*is hit in the head with a washing machine*

Kodoku:*has just chucked the washing machine*

Riinuka: Thank you, Kodoku! I don't really want to deal with her today…-_-;


	3. Antics of the minions of the imatation t...

Disclaimer: Look back at chapter 1...

Rydel: Hey, don't you have to put a disclaimer on every chap-*cut off suddenly*

Riinuka: BE QUIET!!! Some people don't know that… *has put a hand over Rydel's mouth*

Kodoku: -_` (raised eyebrow, I made this icon up) *gets an idea* Hey, Rydel, could you do me a favor?

Rydel: O.O Sure, what do you want? ^____^ *looks very happy* 

(btw, Rydel likes Kodoku, and tries to get him to ignore Riinuka. More info: Rydel will take advantage of every cute character she meets. Riinuka isn't like that, she is loyal to Kodoku. Kodoku pays no attention to Rydel, and stays with Riinuka.) ^-^

Kodoku: -_-; Hey, go into Inuyasha's forest, count to a billion, and then find Sesshoumaru-sama, and bump into him. Then, you can come back, BUT ONLY IF HE APOLOGIZES FOR BUMPING INTO YOU. (we know that's not gonna happen…)

Riinuka: *whispers* good one….

Rydel: *thinks about this for a moment* ….OKAY!!! *runs off towards Inuyasha's forest, beaming*

Kodoku: That was surprisingly easy…. ^_^ ; (relieved) Hey, are you going to write your story now? *Pokes her* 

Riinuka: Hey! *glares playfully* yeah, might as well…Hey everyone. I got some questions as to why Kanna thought Naraku was possessed by a demon. Explanation: Well, she thinks youkai can be possessed by other youkai, because he did this to a few of his victims, which included some youkai. (I hope, if not, then too bad, it's my story…heh) 

So, she thought the same thing happened to him. Happy?

****

Thank you to all who reviewed, I'll post a chapter at the end of the fic, with all the reviewer responses. This will also signal me ending a story from now on. So, when you see the review responses posted, that fic is over, UNLESS you guys want a sequel. Also, since Chapter 2 was so short, this one should make up for it….

Chapter 3: An uninvited guest

"Kohaku, go and answer the door…if it's the cleaners, tell them I'll be in at 2:00 a.m. on Friday the 13th…." Naraku said, busily raking his nails through his hair.

"Yes sir, ma'am sir!" Kohaku replied, and ran down the hall, towards a dead end.

He fell short by a few inches, and turned around. "I need to start all the way back here, because if I don't, then the PEACHES WILL GET ME!!!!!!!!!!" the boy shouted, taking off running. He promptly crashed into Kagura and Kanna, who started to flail their arms wildly. Getting up, Kagura shot a wind blade, at the wall. 

"Fujin no Mai!" she shouted, causing a chandelier to fall onto Naraku's head. 

Naraku: (@_@) (I just HAD to put that in there, I love that icon…^_^)

"Kagura, look at what you did…now he can't…TAKE US FISHING!!!!!!!!!!" Kanna sobbed, knocking Kagura upside the head with her mirror. 

Kagura:@_@ (Still love that icon, ne?)

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!" shouted Kohaku, who had just gotten up. "A-a Kanna, you….you made Kagura get those….CREEPY, SWIRLY EYE THINGS!!" he said, pointing a finger accusingly at Kanna. 

Naraku started to get up, but lay back down on the ground, giggling. Kohaku walked up to him with a confused, but happy, look on his face. 

Naraku: *giggle* "Haha…hah." *stifles laughter* "BWAAAAA HAAAAA HAHAHAHAHA!!" he burst out, rolling over. 

"Nani? What's so funny?" he asked, starting to giggle a bit himself. 

"Heh, a naughty joke….." Naraku sputtered between fits of laughter. 

Naraku got up, walked over to Kohaku, and whispered something in his ear, pointing at Kagura. He stepped back, and watched. Kohaku got a weird look on his face, then a smile slowly crept across it. 

Kagura: *glare* Fujin no Ryuu!" she shouted, aiming a tornado at them. It picked Naraku up, and set him on a ledge about twenty feet from the ground. 


	4. kikyo decorating

A/N It is official; I need help from you, the readers! *Bows* if you guys have any suggestions, please review them to me: they would be greatly appreciated. Also, read my bio. This chapter is short because:

I have four stories that need updating I haven't been able to access the Internet for just under a week I have writer's block I'm just too darn lazy to type 

Anyway, here is more of Naraku and friends on a sugar high! Enjoy! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Demo, I'm on my own little sugar high, induced by 3 bags of M&Ms. ^-^ (I'm easily affected by sugar, lol)

**Chapter: I forgot the number….**

****

Naraku stared at the remains of Kikyo, obviously not worried or even caring. He grinned at the pile of dirt, and started to hum a song. Then, he added annoying little lyrics, and the result was this.

(To the music of Bingo)

            There… was a miko who was dead, and 'Kikyo' was her name-o!

            K-I-KYO, K-I-KYO, K-I-KYO, and 'Kikyo' was her name-o!

            There was a miko who was de----*thunk* 

Kagura, who had woken up to Naraku's 'singing', looked over at him when he stopped. He, who had just been clunked on the head with the broad side of a chain-sickle, was now laying on the floor unconscious. She stood up, and jerked the arrow out of her shoulder, flinging it on top of the pile of dirt that graced their presence. 

Kanna, meanwhile, had grabbed Kohaku's hands, and was intensely studying them. With a flourish of her mirror, she declared, "Kohaku… the peaches shall return, and with them, the army of roaches drunk on sake." She put his hand down, staring blankly at him, oblivious to what she had just said. Kohaku looked at her, then his face fell. Lip quivering, he looked back up, and hugged her.

"But…" he started, "I am going to miss everyone, and what am I going to do when they catch me?" he replied, burying his face in her hair. 

"I do not know the result of your predicament… but I know of a way to assist you in your plight." She replied, laying a hand on his shoulder. She took her mirror, and carefully positioned it in front of his forehead. Naraku and Kagura looked on with interest.

WHACKKKK!! Pieces of glass fell to the ground, as Kohaku fell backwards. Kanna held the remains of her mirror, shattered on Kohaku's head. "Humans are such gullible creatures…" she smirked, looking at the poor kid twitching on the ground.

Naraku looked over where the pile of dirt was, an idea forming. (Kami-sama forbid)

He happily skipped over to it, and proceeded to decorate it with ribbons, glitter, pretty pieces of cloth, etc. until the pile was covered in accessories. He stood up to admire his work, painstakingly adjusting a bow to just the right angle. 

"Ya know, I think Kikyo is much prettier this way." He said, smiling at the lump. Somehow, the lump managed a sweat drop, and sent a jolt of miko energy through the evil hanyou's body. A voice came from nowhere, and started to speak to him.

"Naraku… you have not seen the last of me, Kikyo. I shall come back to haunt you, for what you did to me." It said, recalling to everyone's mind the sugarfying of Kikyo. (I made up a word!!)

"Aww, shut up and go to hell already!" Everyone shouted, all stamping into the pile of dust, scattering it across the floor.

"NNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnooooo…" The voice said, fading away. They listened carefully, before resuming their antics.

And I will stop it there. Don't fret, if I get some more reviews, I will post next chappie sooner! ANOTHER REASON TO REVIEW!!!!!!!

Riinuka, signing off. Ja ne!!


	5. playing with my sanity

Welll…. Um… drat, I don't have an excuse… *ducks, as various members of the squash family are hurled at her* Okay!! I was busy reading stories, it IS pretty hard keeping track of… *counts number of story id numbers written on paper* 67 stories!! I'm reading 67 stories, AND keeping track of my own! How's that for busy!? Oh, the insanity… anyways, here we go. STARWARS BRAND CORN ON THE COB!!! Hehe… randomization is your friend…

Disclaimer: I don't have money anyway, even if I said I owned them, it wouldn't matter what happens… but whining doesn't help, either…^-^;;;

Chapter 5 

            Kanna picked up the remains of her mirror, and walked to a corner. She held out her hand, and a tube of super-glue popped out of nowhere. She sat down, and proceeded to glue her mirror back together. (Oh yeah, lots of creativity here.)

            Meanwhile, the lump-that-was-Kikyo was now smoldering, from about 200 matches that Naraku had eagerly stuffed in it. He stood up, and watched as the pile of dirt, ribbons, and makeup poofed up into a ball of blue flame. The next instant, it disappeared, riding the planet of Kikyo once and for all. 

(*Shouts can be heard, as a party is held at Sesshomaru's palace. All the characters of Inuyasha are there, celebrating Kikyo's death*)

Kohaku walked over to the hanyou, and hurriedly scurried under his baboon pelt. 

"Kohaku, what are you doing…?" Naraku asked, looking inside the hood of his costume. "EEOOOOWWWCCCHHHH!!!!" he shouted, jumping about 5 feet into the air. He held up a lizard, and paled as he realized his blood was dripping from its fangs. He dropped the reptile, and glared at the demi-demon-exterminator. (Hey, that's a cool name!!) 

His lip quivered, and he held up his hand, which had a pitifully small bite mark on it. He murmured to his hand, stroking it protectively. Suddenly, his aura grew intensely, causing the others in the room to look at him. 

By now, Kagura was in the middle of the hallway, with Kanna standing next to her. Kohaku had taken refuge behind Kanna, and now looked ready to faint. 

(Okay everyone, this something I have started to adapt in my stories. For the remainder of this chapter, I would ask that you picture the cast mentioned in this story in anime form, and read as though this is a cartoon. Sound effects will be provided when needed. Here we go!!)

**Kohaku's point of view**

Naraku turned his gaze to him, boring his eyes into the exterminator's. With a loud yell, he tore towards the group, tearing off his baboon pelt. Underneath, he had two super-soakers strapped to a pack, with two giant water tanks attached to a harness on his back. He unloaded the guns, and started to chase the poor kid. 

**View from side, Kanna and Kagura are facing to the right. Naraku and Kohaku are running around them.**

Kohaku screamed nonstop, as he ran circles around Kanna and Kagura. Naraku was busily following him, spraying water on everything. One tank ran out, and he hooked the hose into the other, and out came a stream of tartar sauce. Kagura and Kanna just stood there, peacefully watching as the two ran around them. 

**Kanna's point of view**

Kohaku whizzed by her face, getting covered in tartar sauce. A few drops splashes Kagura in the face, which she ignored.

*Thud*

**Back to side view**

Kagura, not being able to take any more, had just fallen to the ground, swirly eyes and all. Kanna took a quick glance, then resumed looking ahead.

**Kohaku's view**

He ran, panting, until suddenly he noticed he wasn't being chased anymore. He stopped, and turned around. 

**Naraku's point of view**

Blackness. Nothing but blackness.

**Side view**

Kanna has her mirror held out sideways, which Naraku has just crashed into, after running one more circle around the girls. He drops the super-soaker, and falls to the ground, with swirly eyes. @-@  (I love this sign!!!)

Naraku twitched once on the ground, moaning. Kagura stood up, having recovered from her dizzy spell. The three minions walked away, leaving Naraku to face the remainder of his sugar-high alone. 

Yay, another epic chapter finished…well, suggestions welcome, until I get some, it's just random stuff…well see ya, off to read more stories!!!

Riinuka, signing off

Ja ne!!


	6. Houston, we have a problem

Well, I am finally updating this story. It has been, what, almost a month? Demo…. *silence* I guess you guys are mad, but if you are reading my other fic, you would know what is going on. My hardrive crashed. Yep, all info and Internet capabilities lost. But, (thankfully) my hardrive info was restored, so now I will be able to update. Once in a while. That is because I got in trouble, and have limited access, because *drum roll* it was because of a virus that my computer kicked the bucket in the first place. Soooooo… anyway…

**Chapter 6 (is that right…?)**

Naraku lay on the ground, lifeless, as Kohaku stared at him. Tartar sauce slowly dripped down the faces of the two girls, as they watched from a few feet away.

(This came from a reader. It was a very good suggestion, and as soon as I can figure out who MADE this suggestion, I will give them due credit. Mwahahah…)

Naraku twitched, and opened his eyes. They became extremely bloodshot, and looked as if he needed to kill something, NOW. He got up, and flexed his muscles.

(Imagine a guy with skinny arms, and teeny little anthill-sized lumps on top of them.)

(Now, imagine him with muscles as bulked as the Hulk, or better yet, Dragonball Z style)

Sweat pored down his face, and his veins bulged out. Everything around him started to shake, setting the three minions off balance.

"Mwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuooooo oooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

He let out a masculine roar, and everything around for a mile exploded. The debris rose into the air, as he roared, and hit random flying creatures in, uh, flight.

He calmed himself, and breathed heavily, as Kagura was knocked out by a piece of the castle wall.

(If you don't know what just happened, he was doing the 'Rambo thing', when Rambo screams, and everything blows up. Don't ask me, it wasn't my idea.^^)

Naraku seamed to regain himself, and looked around. What he saw was the site of his castle, now covered in ruins, which were continuing to fall. He was slightly confused by this, so he did the logical thing.

"Kohaku! Where is my armadillo?!" he shouted, whirling onto the taijiya. The boy just stared at him, with a silly grin on his face.

Well…. GUESS WHAT! I AM WATCHING THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! Uh… guess you really didn't need to know that…. Btw, check my other stories. Fanfic should have put their updates up by now, so could you read them? Onegai?

It seems I have become bored with this story. (Don't ask me how; it's really addictive to write humor) But, as I do not have many inspirations, I am sad to say that I will most likely discontinue this fic. But not now. Maybe in a few chapters…. Anyway, it's because of that, and because…. I GO BACK TO SCHOOL IN 2 ½ WEEKS! That is relevant:

I won't have very much time to write

I actually like school, too much to ignore it and write instead. Shoot me if I am crazy…*hides from oncoming bullets*

So, go to my other 3 fics, and catch up with them. This is all pretty hectic, and I am on neopets too…. So I am juggling sites here… if ya'll are interested in neopets, btw, send me an e-mail at 1-saiyajin-on-earth … I can help you out, and set you up with an account… basically, it's a site with free 'neomail', and chat. It is like an online city.

If you already are on neopets, drop me a line. I use the same name there….

Sesshoumaru: "we have here a circumstance, in which there is: one pitiful author, and a bunch of objects I do not know the usage of. I am baffled by this time."

Riinuka: -_-;;; too bad I can't hurt him, you will find out why later…

Riinuka, signing off again

Ja ne!


	7. no more sugar, but more is on the way!

Guess what.... I AM BACK!!!! My computer is up and running, and if you wanna know more, go to my fic called A Kitsune's Wish. To give you the short explanation: bios that run my computer were erased, and we had to erase EVERYTHING on my computer, and make like brand new. Results: all story data erased, and the only word processor I have is Wordpad, meaning I have no spell check. So, do not fault me for spelling errors, I am doing my best to screen for them. Also... now that school has started, I have internet access every day I go to school. So, that means a new update EVERY WEEK!!!!! WAHHOOOO!! *regains composure* uh.... on with the show!  
  
chapter.... whatever it is!  
  
Kohaku gasped, as the shikon no kakera embedded in his back flew out, summoned by Kagome's newly strengthened powers, having aquired them from the returned part of her soul. Strangely enough, Kohaku remained standing. Unbeknownst to everyone, Kohaku had been very much alive when Naraku had put in the shard, it was only a diversion created to keep Sango and her friends from adding it to their collection. However, it seemed that the particular shard in question had forseen an inevitable fate with Kagome eventually, so it did not matter now.  
  
Everything stopped. Naraku and Kohaku sat down quietly, while Kanna stood next to Kagura. The ashes-that-used-to-be-Kikyou started to blow away into the wind, poisoning every living creature within a mile radius.  
  
A faint glow spread over the horizon, catching the hanyou's eye. The obvios aura of the Shikon Jewel spread throughout his mind, slowly ridding him of his sugar-high. He growled, sending shivers through his underlings.  
  
"They have completed it," he seethed, getting up. Everyone quickly got up, ridding themselves of their own humurous ambitions.  
  
They hurried off, towards the group of shard hunters. Naraku, seemingly, had forgotten all memory of his 'experience'.  
  
(but don't worry, the fun doesn't end there..^^) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Kagome-chan, you did it! You combined the last of the jewel!" Sango said, dropping her boomerang exhaustedly. Miroku stood next to her, supporting her by one shoulder.  
  
The whole group was battle-beaten, cuts and scrapes covered everyone. The last battle had taken place in the Village of Kaede-sama, and had been the most perilous of all previous conflicts. The ones villagers who were not seriously wounded treated the rest, while the group was elcomed back by the women and childred. Kouga strided up to Kagome, having just given her the shards in his legs and arm, and bowed low before her.  
  
"Kagome. I am greatly honored to be in the presense of one so powerful. I would appreciate if you would consider coming with me..." the ookami-youkai started.  
  
"Kouga, you know what my answer is. I have given much consideration to your request, and I have decided to refuse. I just do not think it would go well for your pack, if I were to marry into it. Think of what problems would arise from other youkai hearing about it." Kagome said, lowering her head sadly. "But, if it makes you feel any better, I was on the verge of accepting, if it had not been for that sole matter." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Eyes shinning, he bowed again, and bid her farewell. "Be it known to everyone, that everyone in this village, and beyond, and whoever is in the care or protection of Kagome-sama, is hereby under protection form the Wolf Youkai Tribe, led by me, Kouga. Any who dares to harm even one being, human or youkai, in this region, shall answer to me and my kin." Kouga stated, having Hakkaku inscribe it onto rice paper. Copies were made, to be delivered to all neighboring villages and youkai colonies. Ginta and Hakkaku came foward, to bid their adopted sister goodbye.  
  
"I'll miss you guys," she said. "Take care of Kuoga, and make sure he doesn't kill himself..." she said to them, giving them both a big smile. Both of them stuttered over their replies, tears in their eyes.  
  
"Hm... everyone is so sad.... I probably won't be avle to come back, if the jewel is left here.... hey, wait, I have an idea.." Kagome said, and walked over to Kaede. She whispered her idea to the miko-sensei, and a smile develpoed on the older woman's face.  
  
"Hey, you guys! We have an idea. If I were to seal the Shikon jewel within the well, then technically it would be in both worlds. If we erect a shrine to protect it, we could all travel through time whenever we please. Plus, if we have a wish, we could go to the well to have it granted. Like... a wishing well!" she said, excitedly.  
  
"Mama, what's a wishing well?" Shippou asked, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Shippou..." she giggled, mussing his hair.  
  
"Oi, Kagome...." Inuyasha called, deciding to join the group after standing to the side the whole time.  
  
"Does this mean... I can finally figure out what these damned 'tests' are? If I can come to your time, then I could come to school, right?" Inuyasha said, looking a bit interested.  
  
"I guess so, Inuyasha, and you can have all the ramen you want, too. Oh, that reminds me. You... don't need this anymore, do you. I think you have managed to become sociable enough not to need it..." she said, unclasping the enchanted necklace from around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his neck a bit, looking at the necklace in her hands. To everyone's surprise, he took it from her, and put it back on.  
  
"Ya know, I think I have gotten used to it being there...." he said, a little sheepishly. Everyone started to laugh, and he chuckled a bit, himself.  
  
"Well, everyone, how about we all head to my time? I am throwing a party, for all of you!" Kagome said, clasping her hands together.  
  
She took out a piece of parchment, and scribbled down the names of the invited in quick hiragana script.  
  
To the party:  
Inuyasha-kun  
Sango-chan  
Miroku-sama  
Shippou-chan  
Kouga-kun  
Hakkaku-kun  
Ginta-kun  
Kaede-baa-chan  
Sesshoumaru-sama  
Jakken-sama  
Rin-chan  
Souta-ne-chan  
Higurashi-san  
Higurashi-jii-san  
Toutousai-sama  
  
"Nay, child, I do not think these old bones could stand a trip through that well, ye need not invite me to your time." Kaede offered, walking back towards her hut.  
  
After mispronouncing a few kana, Inuyasha went pale. "Sessoumaru?! Why'd you invite him?" he croaked.  
  
(MAJOR SPOILER FROM THE MOST RECENTLY RELEASED JAPANESE INUYASHA MANGA!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Because, Inuyasha, he was the only one who could open the gate, and help to defeat Naraku. Remember, it was Tenseiga which helped purify Naraku, along with my arrows. We owe him an apology, too, we are certainly in his debt." she stated, mater-of-factly.  
  
"Ahh... I guess.... but if he lays one hand on you...." he muttered, glaring at the ground.  
  
"Why Inuyasha, I didn't know you cared that much about me..." Kagome said, knowing full well that he did.  
  
Blushing, Inuyasha looked back at the paper."But why Jakken? And Toutousai? How come they haev to come?" he grumbled.  
  
"Because, they are friends of another guest on the list. So, they are to be invited, too." she said. "No more arguing. We need invitations to be sent out, let's go!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
A while after the invitations had been sent out, Sesshoumaru arrived with Jakken and Rin in tow. The dragon Ah Un stood a little farther away, intimidated by all the people gathered.  
  
(In my fic, Ah Un-chan is shy!!! ^^dunno why... must be the author crazies!)  
  
"I would be honored to attend, of course under the assumption that Rin would be appropriately taken care of." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"Further more, Jakken will not be attending. He has a matter to attend to back in the Western region, regarding a certain... interest." at this, Jakken stared at the ground, tracing circles in the dirt with his Staff of Heads.  
  
Everyone stared at the hiki-youkai, in disbelief. "Well, congratulations, Jakken, we hope the best comes for you..." Kagome said after closing her widely gaping mouth.  
  
Everyone headed for the well, as Jakken and Ah Un left. Kagome had two peole at a time travel through with her, returning with the jewel each time to transport more. Once all were in the present, she took the jewel, and buried it in the floor of the well.  
  
"Now, everyone can travel freely, as they wish." she said, standing up. Inuyasha helped her out of the well, and they all headed for her house. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Naraku watched as the last of the group disappeared, and beckoned his minions to follow him. The newly created Transport-a-well glowed as they approached. One by one, Naraku and the others disappeared into the pink light, going into Kagome's time. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well, minnasan, that is all for now.... *hides* don't hurt me, more funnies coming soon.... *cringe, expecting onslaught of attackers* Sou ka... that's what I get for not updating in a while.....  
  
Riinuka, signing off  
  
ja mata, minnasan!!^^ 


	8. in the future

Heh... I like this song... It's my Life, by Bon Jovi... I know, it's an old song, but it is the radio, so there. Hey, looks like I have enough time to update. YAY!! *starts to type erratically* Oh, and I do not have a spell check, so if I have typos, sorry, I'm trying to check for mistakes...^^ Chapter uh.... let's just call it The Next Chapter. Gotta get my memory checked....-_-;;;  
  
Naraku popped his head out of the well, finding himself in a dark room.  
  
"Naraku... could you get off my head?" Kohaku complained, trying to push the hanyou up.  
  
Naraku jumped out of the well, and peered in, making sure that everyone had been transported safely. Kagura was trying to claw her way up the dirt wall, while Kanna observed her with a placid look.  
  
Fianlly getting an idea, Kagura whipped out one of the two feathers adorning her hair, and threw it into the air. A large feather appeared, squashing everybody in the well. NAraku chuckled at the actions of his servants, and looked around the room. There were shelves with various boxes, and piles of old ofuda. He walked to a nearby set of steps, and sat down, waiting for the others to figure out how to get out.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, do you hear something?" Souta said, walking to the door. He peered out into the darkness, towards the wellhouse, but couldn't see anything.  
  
"There isn't anything out there, Souta-kun..." she said, tousling his hair. "You're being paranoid. How about you go talk to Sesshoumaru-sama? He is a youkai, you know, stronger than Inuyasha..." she said, shooing her brother away.  
  
"I heard that!!" Inuyasha hollered from the next room, making her chuckle.  
  
"I beg your pardon, brother, but she is right in this case.." she heard Sesshoumaru reply.  
  
"Oh yeah? Who says?" Inuyasha retorted, louder than before.  
  
"Uh-oh... I had better make sure that doesn't escalate...." Kagome said, sighing. Apart from introducing everyone, most of her evening had been spent keeping those two away from eachother's throats.  
  
She walked into the room, and stood there, mouth gaping wide open. Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga drawn, and was aiming it at Sesshoumaru's forehead. Sesshoumaru was staring Inuyasha down over the sword, scowling.  
  
"I do not think it is wise to shed blood here, when Kagome-san has so generously invited us..." Sesshoumaru said cooly. Rin was clinging to Inuyasha's leg, trying her best to get him away from Sesshoumaru, so that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt him. Between her cries of, "No! Don't hurt Sesshoumaru-sama!", and her jii-san's declaration of "Evil youkai, be banished!" were beginning to give her a headache.  
  
Eyes gaining fire with each further phrase, Kagome snapped.  
  
"Everyone stop!!!!!" she shouted, and everyone froze.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Souta all backed away into an adjacent room. Kagome's jii-san stopped slapping ofuda on everything deemed 'evil', and even Buyo looked at her.  
  
"Inuyasha." she said, seeking out her first victim.  
  
"But..Kagome...he started i-" he stuttered, but was cut off.  
  
"I don't care WHO started it! You KNOW you are not permitted to fight IN THIS HOUSE! OSUWAAARRRRIIII!!!" she screeched, sending Inuyasha plummeting into the floor.  
  
"Jii-san," she said, giving her grandfather the 'evil eye'.  
  
"Hai, Kagome?" he said, hiding the ofuda behind his back sheepishly.  
  
"Give it to me..." she said, putting out her hand.  
  
He handed her the ofuda, muttering about 'unappreciated protection from murdering spirits'.  
  
"You know the rules about ofuda in the house, jii-san..." she scolded, watching him go into the living room.  
  
"And Sesshoumaru," she said, giving a less confident stare to the tai- youkai.  
  
"I was not at fault. I would appreciate it, and I bet that you would as well, if Inuyasha would respect your wishes." he said, staring right back at her.  
  
Kagome faltered, underestimating his boldness. We all know that she is probably used to everyone cowering under her stare...(^^)  
  
"Yeah.... just try to not... provoke him, okay?" she asked timidly, moving back from a now acid-glare. (excuse the pun.. 9.9) (innocent look...)  
  
Naraku stepped outside of the wellhouse, followed by his minions. Kagura stared opened-mouthed at the disappearance of the forest, while Kohaku looked in awe at the houses all in a row.  
  
(that is from a poem, but I can't remember which,....)  
  
Kanna just observed in complete silence, appearing unfazed. Naraku boldly stepped foward, towards Kagome's house. Picking up a mechanical sprinkler system, he examined it suspiciously.  
  
"Kanna. What is this for? Do you have any knowledge of it?" he said, turning to his eldest minion.  
  
(yes, Kanna IS older... don't bother arguing... go look it up if you don't believe me...)  
  
"I will gather information from a nearby human." she said, turning to the house where Kagomes' neighbors lived.  
  
She turned, eyes glowing slightly. "This is a device created to keep gardens and small fields of grass properly irrigated. It is called a sprinkler." she finished, looking at the object in question.  
  
She walked over to the side of the house, where the water hose protruded. "This is where it may be put to use," she said, turning the water on. Naraku, Kohaku, and Kagura all got sprayed by the blast out of the hose, and Naraku promptly threw it into the air.  
  
Dripping wet, Naraku walked up to Kanna, and turned off the water. Kagura glared at her sister, and Kohaku just laughed.  
  
Taking out her fan, Kagura sent out a few gusts of wind, effectively drying herslef off. The others went without the makeshift dryer, under the retort of "Get your own fan..."  
  
Naraku glared at the rebellious kaze-youkai, and turned back towards the house. Sopping wet, he noticed a small pile of rocks on the ground, he picked one up. They left a black, powdery substance on his fingers, which he looked at with disdain.  
  
"That is called a charcoal fire-starter. The powder is highly removable, so mobile, that it will fly off at the slightest breath of air. It may cause..." Kanna began.  
  
"ATTTCCHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Mild alergic conditions..." she finished, looking at Naraku, who along with Kohaku was covered in charcoal from the pile. Kagura was spared this treatment, directing the soot away with her fan.  
  
Naraku growled, throwing the charcoal back down. Kohaku coughed, letting out a little cloud of soot. Kagura smirked, the cleanest of the four.  
  
She went over to a small toy car, and examined it. Poking it with her fan, she shrieked when is started.  
  
Running over to Naraku, she hid behind him as the car sped around in circles. It headed for the both of them, splashing them with mud, newly created by the sprinkler.  
  
Kagome, having heard the whir of Souta's toy automobile, called everyone to the kitchen to investigate. She opened the door, and stared.  
  
Naraku was standing there, hair wet, face covered in black soot, and zubon pants splattered with mud. Behind him, stood Kohaku, soaking with water and soot. Kagura was there, covered in mud. Kanna stood behind them, the only one not afflicted by dirtyness. The toy car spun aroud wildly in the yard, and there was a giant mud pulddle in the grass.  
  
"What in the world is going on??" Kagome said, shocked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
End o' the chappie!!!!! Have to go to bed, otherwise there'd be more...^^;;; Anyway, review!! You heard me, REVIEW!!! It's uplifting, crucial to my writing, and just plain nice. Oh, and all 4 of my fics have been updated within the past five days, so go read and review them, too!!  
  
For a clip about Talk like a pirate day, (it's hilarious) go to my fic, A Kitsune's Wish, chapter 12, and scroll down to the A/N at the bottom.  
  
Riinuka, signing off  
  
ja mata de yo, minna-san! ARRRRR!!!! *giggles, runs away* 


	9. write fic, or play monopoly? Decisions

Well, here we are. Ready for another hilarious installment of Naraku craziness, ne? Well, YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *looks around with a smirk on her face*  
  
What I mean is... it isn't going to be another hilarious installment because......  
  
*everyone leans in to hear her new excuse, expecting her to not write anything*  
  
IT IS NOT GOING TO BE HILARIOUS!! IT'S GONNA BE STUPENDOUSLY MANIACAL!!!! *laughs maniacally*  
  
*everyone does the anime-trip*  
  
Hehe... gomen ne.. *skips off to fetch her laptop*  
  
Guess what, guys, I redid my computer. The only thing I have on here is windows 98 basic edition, Wordpad, and AOL 7.0. So... that means no Microsoft Word, so no bugging me if I have typos. I try to catch all of them. I have been working with no spell or grammar check for the last 3 updates of all my stories, and have only had around 4 or 5 mistakes that I missed. They were just minor spelling mistakes, so who cares, anyway. Also, I placed 8th in the Texas state bowling Tournament, so congratulate me. No, don't, I am not really going to ask you guys to do that.... so, anyway, I have to go to a banquet, for an award, (who cares....not I...) but, I might be gone for 3 days or so. Result: the next update might be a few days late. Also, I am going to some regional math and science contests, so I will let you know when an update is postponed due to absence. Sorry to gab so long... here is your next dose of insanity! ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ 0.o waaaaiiiitttt..........that last emoticon didn't make sense.....0.o....oh well...... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter.......36?  
  
Naraku glared at Kagome, after her outburst. Kohaku stared at Sango, recognition flashing in his eyes. Kagura smirked at everyone, acting especially disdainful towards Inuyasha.  
  
Kanna looked at Kagome, able to see from her point of view as well as her master's. She gave a blank stare to Souta, and he looked down uncomfortably.  
  
(AT THAT MOMENT!!!!......)  
  
Voices floated from out front. A light, airy one was chattering away, but it was non-distuiguishable from the noises of night-time Japan.  
  
"Well, thanks for dropping me off, Eri, Kagome will sure be surprised to see me here..." a suspiciously familiar voice said.  
  
Inuyasha gave a growl, Kagome gave a little 'eep', and Miroku gave Sango a little 'hello'. Sango gave a slap. (why is that so funny.....)  
  
Sesshoumaru turned, and went to answer the door, one of the few that didn't know what was about to happen.  
  
He opened the door, and was faced with none other than....Houjo! He promptly closed the door, but stopped dead when the knocking resumed. Giving an annoyed sigh, he opened the door, and stepped aside.  
  
Kagome was staring pale-faced in the kitchen, and Inuyasha was growling loud enough for the people in Russia to hear. (dunno why I picked Russia.....THEY EAT BORSHT!..^^)  
  
Sesshoumaru followed, glaring at the ningen newcomer. As Houjo began to spout ideas of 'going to the movies', 'I hope you are feeling well enough after your bout of septicimia', (blood poisoning...I have had it a few times, it's not pretty..) and 'I just know your parents will agree,' Sesshoumaru got more and more annoyed. Finally, as he was about to take Kagome by the hand, out the door, a loud voice 'ahem'd' (how do you write that?!!?!?).  
  
"I do not believe you have dicussed this with Kagome, nor her parents, have you?" Sesshoumaru inquired, pulling Kagome aside.  
  
He lent down to her ear, and whispered to her, "Kagome-sama, listen. I am aware that your father is not present, but Houjo doen't know, correct? I will stand in for him, if you need to be rid of this nuisance." he said, standing upright.  
  
"Sorry sir... who are you?" Houjo asked, being completely ignorant towards the strange crowd gathered there.  
  
"I am Kagome's father. I was not aware of any plans for her to accompany you anywhere this night. Kindly do not call again, if you cannpot be polite enough to make previous arrangements first." Sesshoumaru said, staring coldly at the boy. If one thing bugged him more than a ningen of hanyou, it was a stupid/brainless ningen.  
  
"I am very sorry sir, I did not mean to appear disrespectful..." Houjo said, lingering.  
  
Everyone gaped at Sesshoumaru, with a few cries of astonishment about to be let out, when Kagome turned around. She motioned for everyone to shut up, and watch.  
  
"I would prefer you to leave, but if Kagome wishes, you may stay." he said, turning to her.  
  
"I guess he can STAY....." she mumbled. "But, I am busy with some friends right now, and I use that term lightly, and won't be able to talk much, Houjo..." she finished, giving an uncomfartable stare to Naraku and the others.  
  
"Oh, that's okay, I don't mind waiting..." he said, oblivious to the blow-off. (poor guy..^^)  
  
Miroku walked over, sensing that the boy had 'woman pronblems', and sat him down on the couch. Kagome ushered everyone else out, before Miroku decided to teach Houjo how to be a hentai, and use Kagome as an example. (that's a crazy idea....heh)  
  
Sesshoumaru was confronted by Inuyasha as soon as they got into the kitchen.  
  
"What the hell was THAT all about?!!?" he yelled, eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"I was assisting Kagome-sama with a problem she had, and I helped you, too. I got rid of the conflict over her between you two, have I not?" Sesshoumaru replied, giving the hanyou a cold smirk.  
  
Inuyasha had nothing to say to this, only a slight grunt. Kagura walked out into the living room, sent by Naraku to scout for the Shikon no Tama.  
  
(back in the living room...)  
  
"Miroku-sama, are you sure that would not embarress a girl?" Houjo asked, confused.  
  
"Trust me, it should work every time." Miroku said, confidently. "Take her, for instance. Quite a beaut, ani't she?" he added, poiting at Kagura, who had just walked into the room.  
  
"Go on boy, do your stuff..." Miroku instructed, sending a blushing Houjo towards Kagura.  
  
"H-hello, Miss, what is your name?" Houjo said, staring timidly at Kagura.  
  
Kagura gave him a look of mild surprise, then ansered. " "My name is Kagura, ningen. Why do you ask?" she said, boredly.  
  
Houjo looked back at Miroku, who gave him a thumbs-up sign. Shaking, Houjo turned around, looking at her in a frightened stupor.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the room, and sat next to Miroku. Miroku leaned over and started to talk.  
  
"Watch this, Inuyasha... I told the boy to grope her, and I am waiting to see her reaction. It is going to be quite a sight to see him get slapped like I have so may times before..." he said, memories etched into his mind.  
  
Houjo creepd his hand around, while keeping Kagura distracted with talking.  
  
"Wow... he is a natural.... sneaky..." Miroku commented, making Inuyasha wonder how the kid gained experience. 'Better not have been with Kagome...' he thought bitterly.  
  
Houjo made his target, and time stoud still. Kagura's eyes went wide, and she stared at him. A blush creepd to her cheeks, and she made an incoherent noise in her throat.  
  
"Here it comes....!" Miroku said, both he and Inuyasha leaning foward to watch.  
  
Kagura's hand flew up, and the crowd watched in anticipation. A slap did not occur, however...she grabbed his shirt, pulling his face inches from hers, a scowl across her face.  
  
"Uh..uh.." Houjo stammered, wide-eyed.  
  
"Ningen," she spat, narrowing the gap between them. "Do you realize what that guesture means to a youkai?" she inquired, staring at him with a raised eyebrow, and one hand on her hip. She leaned towards him, and he got a veerrry large sweatdrop on his head.  
  
"Oh....uh....Inuyasha? We may need to, ahem, pull those two apart....ah, I forgot, when you do something of that nature to a youkai...." Miroku began, and turned back towards the two standing.  
  
Kagura's eyes were burning, she bored holes into the poor kid's face. She leaned even closer, teeth gritted....  
  
"they become....." Miroku continued, eyes fixed on them.  
  
She gently covered Houjo's mouth, closing her eyes. Houjo just stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"Very attracted." Miroku finished, looking at Inuyasha. Said hanyou, on the other hand, was laughing his head off at the kid's look: confused, but happy.  
  
Kagome, Naraku, and Sango happened to walk in at that moment, and they stared. Naraku stared at Kagura, unfortunately for him, he had a link with her, so it felt to him like he was kissing the boy. (^^) Sango gaped, then walked over to Miroku and hit him upside the head, complaining about 'teaching such a well-mannered boy such a dirty trick', and Kagome just stared.  
  
"Houjo..kun?" she said, struck dead by the sight. She relaxed, however, when she realized that Kagura was no longer forcing him to kiss her. He readily kissed back, sighing as he did.  
  
Kagura pulled away, and stared at everyone there. A blush became very apparent, as she did her best to hide her feelings. Houjo just looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Kagura-san... you look flushed, are you catching a fever?" he said gently, holding a hand up to her cheek. She turned to him, in awe, no one had ever treated her this nicely before....(he...)  
  
"N-no...I am not...well, maybe I am..." she said, feeling a little queasy. Her face pale, she blinked a few times, everything beginning to go out of focus. She stumbled a bit, falling towards him. Everything was falling apart, she did not feel well.  
  
"K-Kagura-san!" Houjo said, catching her. She fainted, and he was forced to hold her around the waist so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"Kagome-san, may I bring her to your room? She needs to lie down.... I think she is coming down with something..." Houjo worried, carrying the kaze-youkai upstairs. He lay her on the bed in Kagome's room, and went to fetch her a glass of water.  
  
When he came back, she had turned on her side, and appeared to be dreaming. Her face was beginning to get sweaty, and she shivered. What it really was, however, was her youkai instincts telling her that she had someone who would care for her, and her mind telling her no, that this was a human. Her intincts didn't care, and they were winning. (Kagura's fallin' in looooovvvveeee....^^)  
  
He sat down, and lifted her head, so that she could drink. She opened her eyes, and stared at him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
and...... it ends there.....maily, because I am finally realizing that it is 1 in the morning, and for the sole purpose of leaving you guys with a cliffie. Well, you guys can't have the next chappie if you don't review, so REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Ruiinuka, signing off  
  
ja mata de yo, minna-san!  
  
minna-san wa shimasu hyouron, nee? (everyone will do a review, riiight?)^^ 


	10. A little filler, next chappie coming soo...

Hello, minna-san!! Guess what, I have been typing everyday this week so far! Proud? You should be...I am close to getting behind in my advanced classes...hehe...^^ Typing takes precidence, though, especially when I can finish the work in class....but, enough about that...you guys read the author note in my last chappie, right? If I have a depressed mood in my chappie, then that is why..  
  
Nayami: *gets up, and goes off to lurk*  
  
Riinuka:O.o...that's my new favourite thing for Nayami and me to do....*goes off to lurk*  
  
Sesshoumaru: O.o...look at what I found....read this, readers....  
  
Aoccdrnig to rscheearch at a Jpansee uinervtisy, it deosn't mttaer in waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are, the olny iprmoetnt tihng is taht the frist and lsat ltteer are in the rghit pclae. The rset can be a toatl mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit a porbelm. Tihs is bcuseae we do not raed ervey lteter by itslef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Crepey.  
  
No, I did not just go into a typo-seizure. If you can read that, say so in a review. ISN'T THAT COOL?!!? *grin*  
  
To Jakotsu aniki--well, I kinda got a little reader's block, that's why the Houjo/Kagura is in there....^^() (that's my new sweatdrop face...isn't it sooo kawaii?^^)  
  
Well, that is all for my ranting, rveiew afetr you raed tihs, pealse.....^^ ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
It's So Wrong: chapter 11 (I figured it out!!)  
  
Inuyasha stopped his bout of maniacal laughter, to look at everyone else. He has been laughing for a good fifteen minutes now, and everyone was staring at him. He shut his mouth, and lowered his head uncomfortably.  
  
Naraku, meanwhile, severed the link with Kagura. He stood, recalling her experience in disgust, then turned to head fot the kitchen. Kanna followed him, being the lackey she is.  
  
Kagome stated that she had to go use the bathroom, and took the oppurtunity to steal a look into her room. Sango followed her, and they both spied on Kagura and Houjo.  
  
Houjo was sitting on Kagome's floor, watching over Kagura. She was sitting up in the bed, holding a glass of water shakily. She got up and walked towards the door, making Kagome and Sango edge away. They peeked their heads around again, and watched her return. She sat, closer to Houjo, and started to ask him questions, mainly about this time. Houjo, thinking that she was from another country, answered all of them cheerily.  
  
"Not much going on here..." Kagome whispered, motioning for Sango to follow her to the bathroom. She opened he door, then locked them both inside.  
  
"Okay, we have to talk. First, we have to find a way to get Naraku out of here. Second, we need to figure out WHY he is here. But, we can't let the guys in on this." she whispered, making sure no one was at the door.  
  
"Why not, Kagome-chan?" Sango said, a confused look on her face. She sat down on the edge of the tub, crossing her legs casually.  
  
"Because, they will not like the idea that I am implementing to get rid of him." Kagome replied. "I have an idea, but it would piss the guys off if they found out. So, we have to do this on our own. I would ask Kagura and that Kanna girl, but Naraku would probably interrogate them..." she finished, leaving a very confused taijiya staring at her.  
  
A mewing came from outside the door, and Kagome opened it. Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder, and purred happily.  
  
Kagome sighed, then looked back at her friend. "Basically, we are going to thow a major hissy fit. What will happen, is that we will both be acting as if we are in our 'time of the month'. You know how Inuyasha hates it, probably because of the smell. Well, Naraku should hate it, too, right? They will be so scared, because they think that we are having 'woman' problems, and they will think that we are going to scream our heads off at them. Sound good?" Kagome said, looking at her friend for a response.  
  
(random...this actually just happened...)  
  
(My mom: MoooooOOOOOooooo..... My little sister: *reminescent of a howl* moOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooouuuuuuu........  
  
Riinuka: O.o um....moo? My family is a liiitle messed....don't mind them....^^() )  
  
(lol)  
  
Sango smiled, an evil glint in her eye. She raises an eyebrow, though, when Kirara's tail swiped in front of her nose. Brushing the brown fluff away....wait, BROWN?!  
  
"Shippou!!!" both girls shrieked, as the poor kitsune's transformation came to a halt.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wanted to see what you guys are talking about!!" the kit whimpered, curling into a little ball.  
  
"Shippou, we were having a private conversation..." Kagome scolded, taking the kit into her arms.  
  
"Kagome, what is 'time of the month'?" he asked, looking up at her. She blushed beet red, and shooed him out of the bathroom.  
  
(kawaii!!)  
  
"I think that will be a good idea, Kagome-chan....but, how will we tell them? Or, how will they find out?" Sango said, with a curios look.  
  
"Well, I haven't figured that one out yet...but, maybe, if we were to take some red dye, and put it on some of our clothes..." Kagome said, her voice fading as the focus of this story moves inexplicably somewhere else.  
  
(I have had sugar tonight, so if the plot sounds stupid, it is because I am on an insane sugary-goodness feeling, and cannot control what my fingers are typing....lol....O.o)  
  
Sesshoumaru walked around the back yard, having become bored with the events in the house. He eyed the sprinkler disdainfully, smelling the water around it, and noticing it was connected to the house. Not a good sign, especially since he had seen water come out of it when Naraku walked in.  
  
"Best to leave that alone..." he said to himself, sidestepping it along with the puddle.  
  
He came upon the toy car, and eyed it. He picked it up, and upon turning it over, noticed the battery pack. He unhooked it, and exmined it. He took a claw to it, putting a droplet of poison onto it, melting away the plastic.  
  
He watched as a plume of smoke rose from the battery, from the acid of the pack and the poison of his claws interacting. The battery corroded, and he threw it to the ground.  
  
Dissatisfied, he walked over to the charcoal. Picking one up, his slipped it into his sleeve, and walked back towards the house.  
  
(duuuh duh da dun.....duuh duh da dun duuuuuuuuunnnn...O.o)  
  
Naraku went from room to room, looking for the Shikon no Tama. He sensed it in the well, after looking for about half an hour, and went outside to check. He watched Sesshoumaru walking around, and decided that the jewel could wait for a while. He lurked about the shadows, waiting fot the tai-youkai to let his guard down. When Sesshoumaru had slipped that black thing into his sleeve, he made his move.  
  
Coming up swiftly, he wrapped his tentacles around Sesshoumaru. Covering his face, he came around to the front, and smirked. Sesshoumaru's eyes were visible, all else was obscured by the writhing mass.  
  
"Well, it seems the great Lord of the Western Lands has let his guard down, hasn't it?" he scolded evilly, smirking. He reached a hand up to the youkai's face, running his fingers along Sesshoumaru's jawline.  
  
"Oh...such a handsome face... this will make me look so much better... I could use some improvement, if it comes from you...." he cackled, eyes glinting. Getting a sudden idea, the hanyou relased the tentacles from around his face, and wrapped them securely around his neck.  
  
"Oh, such an uncaring look..." Naraku whispered, staring at Sesshoumaru. "I bet I could make you care..." he added, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing you could do would make me change naything, Naraku, and I will not be absorbed by filth such as yourself." Sesshoumaru spat, feeling the tentacles constricting around him.  
  
"Oh..I disagree..." he said, eyes half closed. He put the tentacles completelt around Sesshoumaru, a red light emmiting from his form. Miasma poured around them, as Naraku began to drain the youkai of his youki. Sesshoumaru struggled, but to no avail as his energy was sapped.  
  
Naraku turned to look back at the house, keeping a watchful eye on everyone inside. What he didn't notice, however, was the commotion at the well.  
  
"You stupid ningen child! You were not supposed to follow me through that well!" Jakken screeched, sending Rin into a fit of giggles at the sight of his bugged-out eyes. (lol)  
  
"But Rin wished to see where Kagome-sama lived...:" she whined, opening the door to the wellhouse. She stepped outside, and stopped short.  
  
She watched in horror as her Lord Sesshoumaru-sama was engulfed in miasma, struggling to keep himself conscious.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" she screamed, hurtling towards the scene.  
  
"No! Rin! You musn't! You'll be killed!" Jakken called, fearing for his safety if anything should happen to the child.  
  
She ignored him, and grabbed Naraku's leg. She tugged on it, eyes shut tight, yelling at him to stop. Sesshoumaru saw her through the mass, and began to struggle even more. Naraku took one look at her, and stabbed a tentacle through her small chest. Gasping, she fell to the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide, and he growled softly. With fury, he reared his head back, the growl becoming a roar. Naraku stepped back in surprise, as some of the tentacles were burned off. Jakken stared at Rin, then looked up at his lord, shaking. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well, that's all for this chappie, minna-san....*comes back from lurking* hehe...^^() anyway.... we will have the next chappie soon, as soon as I get some reviews that is...... I still have no spell-check, so mistakes are not my fault. As I said, if you could read that little thing back at the top A/N, wasn't it cool?! Hm....see you guys, hope you review, then read my other fics!!  
  
Riinuka, signing off  
  
ja mata de yo, minna-san!  
  
Nayami: Minna-san wa shimasu hyouron, ne? (you guys will all review, right?) 


	11. hehum, last one

****Warning-- this is the LAST CHAPTER. No longer shall I update this. I apologize to the readers of this fic, but it no longer has a plot. I will end it after this chapter.***  
  
Sorry guys...I just have gotten a huge writer's block, and the story just is not really that funny anymore. This will sadly be the last of Naraku's sugar high.  
  
Chapter Fin de libro (last chapter of story)  
  
Naraku was busy rummaging around in the kitchen, after gawking at Kagura. He caem upon a strange tin canister, which had a green coating and letters. He read it slowly, the kana being strangely shaped.  
  
"Mountain Dew" he muttered to himself, and drew a katana from within his haori. He sliced off the top of the can, watching as a little bit of fizzy liquid spilt onto the strange, smooth white ground. He took a sip, and downed the rest in one gulp. Smirking, he reached in, calling to Kohaku to help him.  
  
Kagome walked in a around ten minutes later, only to stop dead in her tracks. There, sitting on the ground surounded by Mountain Dew cans, were Narku and Kohaku. The were both trying to best eachother by burping, showing off their masculinity. ((^^))  
  
Kagura looked in, took one look, then walked back out to talk with Houjo. He had been telling her about the wonders of the future, and she had become quite interested in the concept of 'windmill generators' for electricity.  
  
Naraku stood up, letting out a belch that shook the house. Miroku gave a thumbs up, while Inuyasha rolled on th ground, ears covered, screaming bloody murder.  
  
Kagome glared at the hyped up hanyou, and opened the back door. She watched as Kohaku, Naraku, and Kagura, after some persuasion that she could see Houjo again, walked out of the door. She slammed it, not even bothering to look out of the door to see whether they would travel back to the feudal era.  
  
Sesshoumaru bid his farewells, heading for the well, as did Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha decided to staw awhile, as he had been invited by Kagome's mother to spend a week getting used to the future. Houjo stood in the living room aimlessly, until shown the door by her grandpa, who had gotten quite uneverved with the boy's attraction to youkai onna.  
  
Kanna had followed the others though the well, ignoring that fact that Naraku kad disappeared.  
  
Kagome lay in her bed a few hours later, able to hear Inuyasha snoring on the couch all the way upstairs. Groaning, she turned over, and tried to get some sleep.  
  
*crash* MEOOOWWW!!!! *crash, bang, shatter* Meoow- *thump* Shut up, you stupid cat!! *crack, thump* *silence*  
  
Kagome sat up, eyes wide. She went downstairs, past the sleeping inu- hanyou, and looked outside. There, in the streetlight's glow, she saw a figure pitching trash at the neighborhood cats. She stared, recognizing it as Naraku, on which the approximately twenty cans of Mountain Dew had taken effect.  
  
"Kagome..what...is goin' on..?" he said, blinking. She sat down, and scratched him behind the ears, as he fell back asleep.  
  
'Nothing is wrong...as long as Naraku doesn't get off his sugar high anytime soon....' she thought, looking at the peacefully snoring hanyou.  
  
Grimacing, she looked up, as she heard a monsterous burp, followed by angry shouts and police sirens. Sighing, she fell asleep slowly, oblivious to the mayhem that would inevetably occur when the world's most powerful hanyou has consumed over twenty cans of mountain dew. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well...that is the end of insane-sugar/caffeine funnies. Sorry for the end of this story, but I really could not continue it. I hope you all will check out my other stories as an alternative, and I will probably post a chapter thanking everyone that reviewed shortly.  
  
Riinuka, signing off  
  
Ja mata de yo, mina-san.....again, sumimasen for the abrupt end to this fic.  
  
Nayami: *wave* 


End file.
